1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for providing backup and restore services to network attached appliances in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet of Things comprises a network of physical objects embedded with electronics and network connectivity to communicate on a network, such as the Internet. Appliances within the Internet of Things are often manually configured with configuration settings. Over time, users may forget the specific configuration settings and the configuration process for these specialized appliances.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques to provide configuration settings network attached appliances and devices that are part of the Internet of Things.